Flash's Mission
by LunaLeeCP
Summary: Flash takes on a special undercover mission. But once the founders' find out what it is they aren't too comfortable with it. Will Flash be allowed to go or will he have to sneak out? And furthermore why are the founders so uptight about it? Read to find out! Contains violence Read and Review!


**Here's a new story! Be warned this will be a bit out there. May contain rape and abuse I'm not sure yet. Genderbend Flash!**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Superman, Wonder Woman, J'ohn, Green lantern and Shayera walked into the founders' conference room after being summoned by Batman. They saw the dark knight himself and a very attractive young teen girl. She had dark red hair, bright green eyes and freckles were splattered across her cheeks. She was wearing a red off-the-shoulder top, black pencil skirt and black boots. She was currently sitting on top of the table, leaning backwards while crossing her legs.

Superman raised an eyebrow, "What's going on Batman?"

"We're able to take down Eduard Wilkoschwitz."

The five superheroes stiffened at the infamous Russian human trafficker.

"You have a plan to locate him?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman nodded, "Yes, her." He gestured to the young girl. **(A/N Flash is 19 in this story so s/he's a lot younger than the other members) **She waved and smiled cheekily at them.

Shayera then asked, "Who is she and what's her part in the plan?"

The woman laughed, "Oh I'm not a part of the plan, I _am _the plan."

GL raised an eyebrow, "What does that even mean?"

She chuckled, "Two words. _Live. Bait. _And as for who I am...I mean I know a look different but is it really that different, my personality is the same." She wore a trademark smirk as she flickered and suddenly there was a candy bar in her hand.

GL's mouth dropped in surprise and revelation, "No way..."

Her smirk grew, "You recognize me now...John?"

He blinked owlishly at her, "Hotshot...is that really you?"

Diana gasped, "Wally?"

She smiled, "The one and only!"

Shayera's eyes traveled over the speedster's body, "Okay uhm explanation needed."

Wally rolled her eyes, "We just told you. I'm going to go undercover and bring down Eduard's trafficking ring."

"Wally are you sure about this?" Clark asked warily.

"Don't worry big blue, I'm fully prepared for this." Wally reassured him. She could tell they were worried about her, they had always been a tad overprotective especially since the Justice Lords incident but then Luthor/Brainiac had nearly killed Flash and their protectiveness increased tenfold.

"Wally, I'm not very comfortable with this." Diana admitted.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"We've all read the case files on this guy." John answered, "Are you aware of the 'activities' they partake in?"

Wally's eyes darkened before she answered, "Yes, I know."

Shayera asked in a low voice, "Then you know there's a possibility of that happening to you."

Wally took on a determined demeanor, "I know and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to take Eduard down." The others couldn't help but smile at the sincere way Wally spoke and how proud they were of her unwavered determination to do the right thing despite the obvious danger to herself.

Diana sighed, "I'm not happy with this but, I will stand by your decision."

Wally smiled gratefully, "Thanks Di."

"Here." Batman handed her a black metal bracelet.

Wally proceeded to tease him, "Aww bats, I didn't know you cared so much."

Bruce scowled, "It's a medical scanning bracelet that will send us continuous data of your vitals. So, if anything significant happens-"

"You'll know right away." Wally finished for him as she fastened the bracelet on her small wrist.

"Such as you being attacked." John speculated.

Bruce nodded, "Precisely."

Wally smirked mischievously, "Aww batsy are you worried about lil ole' me?"

Bruce just glared at her.

Wally laughed, "Haha oh my gosh you are! Stop worrying so much you guys."

"You are quite relaxed despite the circumstances." J'ohn commented.

"Yeah I noticed that too. How are you so calm?" Clark asked.

Wally shrugged, "Nothing's going to happen that I haven't dealt with before. It's nothing new."

Shayera's eyebrows furrowed, "Wally these people abuse, torture and even rape innocent people. Are you saying you have experience with these acts?"

Wally noticeably stiffened.

John's eyes widened, "Wally..." a warning tone rang out.

Wally just gave them a nervous smile in return while muttering, "Uhm...maybe?"

* * *

**Here's chapter one I hope you guys like it. This is one of my first attempted long running stories. I usually just do oneshots so, let me know what you think of this whether I should continue or just scrap it.**

**Review and let me know :)**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


End file.
